Engines, including diesel engines, gasoline engines, natural gas engines, and other engines known in the art, exhaust a complex mixture of combustion related constituents. The constituents may be gaseous and solid material, which include nitrous oxides (NOx) and particulate matter. Due to increased attention on the environment, exhaust emission standards have become more stringent and the amount of NOx and particulate matter emitted from an engine may be regulated depending on the type of engine, size of engine, and/or class of engine.
Engineers have come to recognize that undesirable engine emissions, such as NOx, particulate matter, and unburnt hydrocarbons, can be reduced across an engine's operating range with fuel injection systems with maximum flexibility in controlling injection timing, flow rate, injection quantity, injection rate shapes, end of injection characteristics and other factors known in the art. The desire for maximum flexibility is often tempered by the need to manage costs associated with fuel injection system components and manufacturability, the need for a robust system, the desire to reduce performance variations among fuel injectors in a system, and other factors known in the art. These issues were initially addressed by introducing an electrical actuator into fuel injectors in order to gain some threshold controllability over injection timing and quantity independent of engine crank angle. In the case of common rail fuel injection systems, this threshold control is often accomplished either by including an electronically controllable admission valve or an electronically controllable direct control needle valve. In the former case, the fuel injector's nozzle chamber is opened and closed to a fluid connection with the high pressure fuel rail by opening and closing an admission valve via an electrical actuator. In some instances, the admission valve is directly coupled to an electrical actuator, such as a solenoid, and in other instances the admission valve is pilot operated. In other common rail fuel injection systems, the nozzle chamber remains fluidly connected to the high pressure rail at all times, but the nozzles are opened and closed by relieving pressure on a closing hydraulic surface of a direct control needle valve. Although these common rail fuel injection systems have many desirable aspects, the ability to maximize flexibility in injection characteristics has remained elusive.
In one example common rail fuel injector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,200 to Augustin, a pilot operated admission valve supposedly includes features that allow the fuel injector to provide a relatively slow rate of injection toward the beginning of an injection event to produce what is commonly referred to in the art as a ramp shaped injection event. While it is true that ramp shaped injection events have proven effective in reducing undesirable emissions at some engine operating conditions, other engine operating conditions often demand different injection characteristics to effectively reduce undesirable emissions. Among these other desired injection characteristics are split injections, the ability to produce square front end injection rate shapes, and the ability to abruptly end injection events. Thus, it has proven problematic to produce common rail fuel injectors with an expanded range of capabilities.
The disclosed fuel injector with rate shaping capability is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.